themarvelearth31389rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
Rogue is a young mutant with the ability to absorb the lifeforce from any organic being she touches. She is a student at the Xavier School for the Gifted. ''' Description Appearance Rogue is petite; standing only 5'04" with a wiry build, she is not the most physically imposing person in the world. Her naturally blonde hair is dyed black and blue, with big, glue eyes. Her skin is pale, accentuated by makeup and eyeshadow. She tends to dress in secondhand clothes bought from a thrift store, preferring shakes of black. Her favorite article of clothing is a black hoodie that is too big for her, which she has had for as long as she can remember. She has a goth/alternative style, which can be said to stem from her desire to forge some kind of identity. As of coming to the Xavier School, Rogue has also started to wear gloves in an effort to keep from accidentally touching others. Personality Rogue is a girl of paradox. On the surface, Rogue is quiet and defiant of authority. She is impulsive, ruled by her heart though determined not to show emotion. She has difficulty trusting people or getting close to them, despite a longing to do so. Despite a naturally aloof nature, Rogue cares deeply for those who have gained her trust. She possesses a moral compass, believing in good despite everything she has gone through, as demonstrated when she chose to spare '''Mr. Doe, despite everything he put her through. She has a dry sort of wit, and is seen as somewhat strange by her peers. Rogue appears to have a deal of confidence, hardly caring what others think of her--most of the time at least. Rogue is lost, wandering in a dark world with nothing to anchor her down. While the Xavier School has provided the first light she's seen in ages, Rogue is still trying to figure out not only who she was, but who she will be going forward. Biography Background Rogue is a truck driver from Minnesota who---wait, no...no that's not right. No, she's actually the son of a preacher that....sorry, no that's not right either. She's not a barista living in Duluth, a football player from Kentucky, or a drug dealer from Florida. But those are memories she has. Voices trapped in her head. Part of a tapestry of emotion, fragments of memory, and half-remembered identities. Over time, these memories seem to have caused her to forget her actual memories. Whether these original memories are simply lost in the deluge or have been destroyed altogether is unknown. What is known is that she was passed around the foster system for a long time, until she was sent to live at the Croft Girls' Home is Hattiesburg, Mississippi. Stifled under the abusive couple that ran the home, Rogue escaped and went on the run. After four months, she was picked up at a bus stop by the Friends of Humanity, and sent to the leader of the southern chapter in Gulfport, Mississippi. While she was originally supposed to be executed on camera, she was saved by the intervention of Jean Grey and the X-Men. '''After the battle, Rogue agreed to go to the Xavier School for the Gifted and tentatively joined the school. Appearances Volume 1 * '''Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These..."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Charles Xavier Rogue does not know the Professor too well. He seems warm and kind, but she doesn't quite trust it. People don't just....take in runaways without a motive. Despite this, she's taking him up on the offer to stay at the school, though she's more than ready to run if she has to. Jean Grey Jean was the person who saved her from Mr. Doe. She convinced Rogue not to kill him; she convinced her there was a better way. While she may be playing it cool, Rogue trusts Jean more than she has....well, anybody, ever. Whether this is due to some bond that established when she absorbed Jean's abilities, by Jean's goodness, or some combination of the two, Rogue feels that she can trust Jean and is most comfortable when she is there. Logan While Rogue doesn't know Logan well, she finds she actually kind of likes him. He's always straight with her, he doesn't treat her like a freak or a little kid, and they're both runaways who don't remember their pasts. He's a kindred spirit and the longer she stays at the school, the more fond she becomes of him. Magneto Magneto scares the hell out of her. Between the videos she's seen online of the Brotherhood's activities--of which there are several--and their actual encounter at the Friends of Humanity camp, Magneto is the stuff of nightmares for her. Character Information Notable Items * '''Gloves * Hoodie ''' Abilities Rogue has a number of skills that she cannot explain; these are most likely talents and skills that she absorbed from others through the use of her powers. * '''Acrobatics * Athletics * Combat Training: '''Gained from absorbing a Friends of Humanity member, a Marines veteran, almost to the point of death while trying to escape. * '''Driving/Heavy Machinery: Taken from a truck driver. * Electrician * Multilingual: '''English, French, Arabic * '''Streetwise Mutant Powers Lifeforce Absorption Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human beingthrough physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of a football player and the knowledge of operating heavy machinery from a truck driver. Contact siphons off the life energy of the target, leaving Rogue feeling revitalized. She ones described it like "being on an intense adrenaline rush". In absorbing another person's memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her target. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living, organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. All powers and abilities remain with her for "a few minutes"; the average tends to be about 1 minute for every three seconds she maintains contact. The effect is painful and exhausting to the target, and prolonged contact very well kill them. Trivia * The name Rogue comes her word for being a runaway; she calls it "going rogue". * She has the collective memories of 26 different people rolling around in her head. * During the campaign, Rogue has absorbed the powers of the following characters: ** Jean Grey: ''Vol.01,Ch06''